


Secrets Revealed

by anycsifan



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with Spiderman you figure out it's your high school crush, Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed

You waved at your friend Peter Parker as you left the library. He’d kindly agreed to help with your article on a new scientific study.

“I can’t wait to get this typed up and sent off!” you said to yourself with a bright smile.

As you walked back to the Daily bugle you couldn’t stop thinking about your high school crush. Peter had been nerdy, sure, but he was so sweet, and oddly good looking. He’d always been a good friend and was an excellent study partner. One day though, after a field trip, he was flat-out good looking, but everything else was still there, sure he was acting a little funny, but yay for him not becoming an overnight asshat!

Memories of your time together went through your mind while you typed up your article. There was at least a small smile on your face the entire time, causing some of your fellow journalists to give you an odd look.

After you were finished for the day you shut down your computer and started your way home. The apartment you lived in wasn’t far from work, but any distance in New York is enough for someone to find trouble.

Luckily the thugs that thought today was a good day to mug you obviously didn’t think that everyone’s friendly neighborhood Spiderman was going to swoop in and save you.

After the thugs had been webbed together the wall crawler dropped down in front of you.

“Are you alright miss?” he asked.

Wait…you knew that voice. You’d know that voice anywhere. You were just talking to its owner a few hours ago. “Peter Parker, is that you?”

“I do not know this Peter Parker,” he lied as he backed away.

“I know it’s you Pete, but if you’d rather play dumb then you could at least have the decency to walk me home,” you smirked.

“It would be my pleasure to walk a lovely lady to her abode,” he bowed in a fashion filled with so much drama that it would’ve put Tony Stark to shame.

You giggled at the scene then started walking towards your apartment. When you go to the door of the complex you turned back to the web head. “Now don’t go away. I’m going to go up to my flat and open the window so you can come in, and then we are going to have a nice long chat Mr. Parker.”

You did just as you said you would and when Spiderman came in he took off his mask. “How did you figure it out?”

“You voice, duh.”

“Well, that’s a first.”

“Peter, I’ve known you for years. Shouldn’t I know the voice of my best friend and high school crush?” You asked. Suddenly you realized just what you’d said and slapped a hand over your mouth.

“Wait, what was that?” he asked with an amused smile.

“Nothing,” you mumbled through your fingers.

“Not nothing. Did you just say I was your high school crush?” he took a step closer and tilted his head, still smiling.

“Maybe,” you said, removing your hand, “and even if I did it’s not like you feel the same.” You absently kicked at an invisible can.

“What if I did?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Did what? Like me?” you asked, not believing what he was proposing, but then he nodded. “Then I’d quite probably kiss you,” you answered like it was the last thing you expected to happen.

“Then come here and pucker up,” he said as he wrapped an arm around your waist and drew you near, “because I’ve liked you since the day I met you, but I never thought you’d ever see me as more than a friend.”

After you recovered from the shock of his actions you threw your arms around his neck and planted a love filled kiss on his superhero lips.  When you parted there was a Cheshire cat grin on your face, “I guess that genius brain of yours isn’t right about everything.”

“I guess not,” he smiled and kissed you again.

The two of you spent the rest of the night trading stories, Peter of course having the better ones, eventually you were curled up on your bed kissing lazily. The last thought that went through your head was how J. Jonah Jameson would flip his lid if he ever found out who was the man behind the mask, and that the man was now your boyfriend.


End file.
